The World Of Myth
by Kanya-Kyuu
Summary: The mythical creatures in this side of the world have been acting strange and had been causing troubles. A mysterious organisation are definitely up to big trouble. Are they connected to those weird Chimeras? The mission is to defeat them and the only way to restore the creatures back is… the blood of pure Neo-Guardians! A different AU! Strong!Tsuna FirstGen! Adult!Arcobaleno


**A/N: Hey Guys! Please enjoy this cliché story! I can say that this is a little different the usual ones and please remember that this is not a mafia based story! A total AU! So there are A LOT of changes! Due to the plot, some characters might not appear in this fanfiction. Let's not talk anymore and start the story! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own~ Characters and series belongs to their owners! **

* * *

**The World Of Myth**

**[Chapter 1]**

* * *

In this world, you can find all kinds of creatures such as, demons, faeries, werewolves and even Chimeras. But of course, this side of the world is only known to certain person, which means that normal citizens or normal human are not involved.

The 'certain people' have 4 kinds of categories; they are the 'Humans' or hunters, who have ancestors with spiritual/supernatural powers. The second one is the 'Birth guardians' which is not really humans but animals that help all 'hunters', 'Halves' and 'Neo-guardians'. The third is the 'halves', they are a mix of Neo-guardians and a normal human, that will take half, thus, 'Halves'.

The last category, the strongest of 4, is the 'Neo-guardians'. They are guardians that are created/born as an aid for wars and hold the peace of this side of the world. 'Neo-guardians' are the rarest species and therefore they are often hunted down by many creatures and hunters for their own research of 'Neo-guardians'. Since they are programmed for wars, they are able to withstand attacks and things than other regular hunters and halves. Therefore, different 'Neo-guardians' have different personality and elements.

Of course, all of them have one similarity. And that is magic spells! Each of them has their own elements and there are 8 kinds of elements: Sky, Rain, Storm, Lightning, Sun, Mist, Cloud and the forbidden one, Night.

Anyway, back to the story and let's look at our main protagonist of this story!

A brown-haired boy ran quickly to his destination without a stop, making it look like an empty shadow run pass houses and buildings. The technique of dodging all the obstacles and people shows the expert of himself after many years of training.

"Ahh! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! Captain will definitely shoot me for this!" The boy cursed at his mistake as he sped off to his destination. He breathed a sigh as he saw a colourful tent coming into his sight.

Sensing an oncoming object that appears to be a bullet, he jumped to the side and dodged the bullet and but didn't see that there is a little pond in front of him and SPLASH! He dropped into the water. The boy coughed out the salty water and wringed at how salty it was. He opened his eyes and swung his fist at the owner of the bullet.

"Reborn! What is that for?! I know I'm late but... forget it, I know the answer to that already!"

Looking at the adult that was standing at the entrance of the colourful tent, he glared at him. The adult now known as Reborn, smirked at the half-soaked boy as he threw him a randomly appeared towel while walking towards him.

"Luce is waiting for you in the tent, hurry up and go get change, Tsuna."

Reborn ruffled the boy's, now known as Tsuna, wet hair and stared at him as Tsuna stood up to his legs and tried to pry Reborn's hands away from his head. They both walked to the entrance of the tent and scanned their identity card while waiting for the system to recognise them.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Luce-nee, do we have any special guest for today?" Tsuna asked as he dried his hair from the wet soaking incident before.

Luce shook her head, "Unfortunately, nope."

Tsuna heaved a sigh and received a painful whack on his head. He turned around and faced his attacker, Reborn. Reborn didn't say anything and only stared at Tsuna's eyes. Now that Tsuna had cleared his bangs away from his forehead with the clips that Luce had given him, his eyes were revealed clearly; a hazy ember cat-like pupil eyes.

Reborn had been wondering about those eyes. No matter how many times he had seen those eyes, it always lit up that curiosity in him. More like, he was curious about the boy himself. On that day when he showed up in front of their tent, badly injured.

This colourful tent belongs to a circus called 'The Fiammas' and 'The Fiammas' were made up of 8 people. Yes, _were._ Until one day, they found an injured boy with bleeding wounds everywhere. And that boy was Tsuna. The boy only told them his name 'Tsunayoshi', a 15 years old and his 'pet' that was recognised as a birth guardian, Natsu. And of course, what the other normal citizens and people don't know is that "The Fiammas" are a bunch of Hitmen and Hunters. In the other side of the innocent world, there were rumors of the head of the circus is a 'Half'. But no one knows.

Tsuna gave him a 'you alright?' look.

Reborn blinked and smirked while giving a wave as he walked out of the room, "After your performance at 10:20pm, meet me at the usual place."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Luce with confusion and got a shrugged from her. He gave a bow to Luce and went to his own room for tonight's performance.

'Better get ready soon. Performance starts at 8pm. Now is 7:45pm.'

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"And now we have the flame-dancer!" The ring master announced to the audience as they cheered loudly.

Suddenly, a big fire appeared in the middle of the stage and a figure came out of it and Tsuna appeared! He was wearing an orange mask, a top hat and a blue long coat and a suit under it. He smiled at the audience and started using flames to draw in the air as if it was natural. The audience clapped in awe. He climbed onto the ladder and up up up until he jumped onto the trapeze and started swing from one to the other as he lit up flame to the lamps that were bellow each trapeze. He jumped down with the support of his orange flames and chains were summoned out. Lighting up the chains with flames, he danced around, making it look like as if the chains are dancing instead of him.

The audience applauded for Tsuna's performance as he did a show bow to them. He waved to them before walking off the stage.

He looked at his watch.

'_10pm already… Need to meet Reborn. Probably mission for tonight. I guess I will bathe before meeting him.'_

It seems that a Circus performance lasted for 2 hours and Tsuna walked to the bathroom to have a quick shower, changing into a darker colour coat.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

Wearing his usual black shirt with a black long coat and boots, he loaded his weapons and hidden ones. Putting on his putty hat, he looked at his watch. _'10:15pm' _

He walked to the back of the stage that was already empty of the once fully packed with audience. The lights were off so Tsuna lit up using his orange flames enough for him to see what's in front of him. He stopped in front of a huge cage and heard happy growl from the darkly lit cage. He unlocked the big lock at the gate with his ID card and opened the gate. A big growling animal strolled out of the cage. It rubbed against Tsuna and licked his cheeks as Tsuna stroked its head. The lights revealed a big orange lion with brown-orange mane and it started growling as if warning Tsuna about his meeting with Reborn.

'_10:18pm.' _Was the time on his watch. He looked at the lion,

"Natsu, you can reach there in time, right?"

The lion nodded and lowed itself for Tsuna to climb up. Once Tsuna is up, the lion aka Natsu sped off to the meeting point.

* * *

**-At the meeting place, 10:19pm-**

Reborn leaned against the wall of the place they were supposed to meet and was loading his gun as if preparing to shoot someone. He heard a deep growl coming in front of him and saw Tsuna riding on Natsu.

'_Heh, smart ass. But…'_

He aimed at Tsuna and shot. The bullet was reflected away and revealed that Tsuna had used his chains to protect Natsu and himself. He glared fully at Reborn before climbing down Natsu. Reborn tapped his watch.

"You know that its 10:19pm?" Tsuna gave him the 'And?' look. Reborn whacked Tsuna on his head with the butt of his famous Leon-gun before the green chameleon changed back to its animal form, climbing up its owner's black-orange strip fedora.

Tsuna rubbed the spot that Reborn hit him, "What's today's mission?"

Reborn chuckled and hand him the papers that listed the mission and instructions.

"A nearby village had claimed that they saw Achaierais near the forest and it have been coming to the village and attacking people and homes are being destroyed. They want us to get rid of it. Up for the mission?" Reborn smirked at Tsuna, tilting his fedora down.

Tsuna looked at the papers given to him before looking at Reborn. He smirked and chuckled playfully.

"Of course. Reborn-shachou**[1]**."

He stuffed the papers into his sling bag and signaled Natsu to lower down for him to climb. Just as Tsuna was about to climb up, a woman voice called him. He turned around and saw Luce. She was panting from the chase to Tsuna. Luce calmed her breathing and handed out a black scarf to him. Tsuna looked at it and thanked her as he wore it around his neck. It felt warm.

"Please be careful, Tsunayoshi." Luce smiled at him.

Tsuna climbed up and nodded at her. Off he goes…

* * *

**-At the forest near the fallen village-**

The two partners have been strolling through the forest. Tsuna had gotten off Natsu and started to sense to certain evil presence.

"_Kodoku Chains."_ Tsuna chanted as orange light shone around him as chains were summoned from his hand and the chains were floating around him in a protective manner.

Almost immediately, loud and high pitch screams pierced through the silent night and a massive of birds appeared in front of him. The Achaierais.

They are massive, flightless birds with a distinct taste for torture. Standing some 15 feet tall, achaierais have plump bodies resembling quails and have four stork-like legs. Their soft feathers range in color through a variety of browns and earth tones. The claws and beak of an achaierais have a metallic glint.

Looking at the creatures in front of him, he smirked darkly.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

**-Back at the Circus Tent-**

"Do you think Tsunayoshi-kun will be all right? After all the Achaierais are a massive of birds. He might not be able to-" Luce was cut off when Reborn pat her shoulders.

"You really don't have to be that worried. After all Tsuna is trained and before I even trained, he's already a skilled…."

* * *

**-The forest-**

Blood of the Achaierais were everywhere. Bodies of the evil creatures were everywhere. In the middle of all this bodies and Chaos, stood there a 15-years old boy with bloody-red cat-like eyes. The boy's clothes were still clean except for his hair, face and hands that were bloody.

More high pitch screams were coming toward the boy. Tsuna lick the blood from his hand and raised up his chains and started running toward the creatures while chuckled darkly and smiling happily as if he was happy to kill.

* * *

**-Circus Tent-**

"…Killer." Reborn paused for a moment. "So you don't have to be worry about that brat. He's our family after all, killer, hitman or not."

Reborn walked off but not before giving a rarely-showed smile at Luce.

Luce smiled at the words that the hitman don't use often, and chuckled "Sou desu ne."

She went off to the kitchen to prepare for the others' return and their little brat's return.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

"Luce-nee!~ Tadaima!~" Tsuna let his birth guardian dragged him to the living room by his hat.

Natsu immediately lay down onto the floor once it had done its duty of dragging his master. Tsuna pat Natsu on his head and whispered a 'Thank you for your hardwork.'

Hearing the noise from the kitchen and the footsteps to the living room, he sighed tiredly and put his head on Natsu's side and tried to fight the closing eye lid but had fallen asleep when Luce came from the kitchen.

Suddenly Luce saw someone coming in from the front door and had carried Tsuna in bridal style. Another 5 people appeared behind the person carrying Tsuna.

Luce greeted him first with a nod, "Fon."

Then turned to the other members behind him, "Colonello, Lal Mirch, Skull, Viper, and Verde. Welcome home."

Reborn walked in from his room and saw the rest of the members are already here from each of their own missions. He walked towards Fon and carried Tsuna from Fon's arms. And put him onto the couch.

The members greeted each other and they had settled themselves around a huge table. Luce sat on the end of the table while the others sat at the sides of the table. With all the serious face, you can tell that they are about to discuss something important.

Viper stood up and was the first to break the silent. She pulled out a file of what she and Verde had researched based on what Reborn had told them to do.

"Let's start the discussion, shall we?"

**To be Continue! **

* * *

**[1] Chief/Vice-Captain. After all, Reborn is the vice of the Circus!**

**A/N: Yes! My first chapter is done! That's it for this chapter! Please tell me if I should continue this story and please tell me your feelings about Fanfic! Of course, R & R.**

**Important! Please do a vote for me! It's a vote on whether if I should put the tenth guardians!**

✿**Kanya-Kyuu**


End file.
